


Broken Arm

by mood



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fluff, also i dont know how catcalling works sorry, even if shes a badass herself, sometimes you just gotta stick up for your gal, this is just a short little thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 14:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16348466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mood/pseuds/mood
Summary: Some lame guy hits on Ivy and Harley is determined to stand up for her girlfriend. Based off a prompt from a friend "So what if I broke my arm I’m still doing it.”





	Broken Arm

The diner wasn’t a memorable place; the staff looked like they’d been working there since it opened in the 60’s, the stuffing on the chairs was peeking out through rips in the vinyl, and the entire place smelled like old coffee. Were it not for the man scrolling through his phone a booth over, or the small television above the counter that was quietly playing the news, Harley would have thought she and Ivy had really gone back in time. Sure, the place was boring, but it was convenient.

A mere three hours ago, Harley and Ivy had broken into Wayne Industries to steal a few exotic plants had arrived. Ivy, unable to bare the idea of what “that narcissistic playboy plans to do with those poor babies”, invited Harley to help her with the heist. Things had gone well to start, they got in through a window on the ground floor, snuck their way to the top floor, and found the plants relatively quickly. It did, of course, help that both women were well versed in the layout of the building.

The problem arose when Ivy picked up the first plant. An alarm went off and bars blocked off the door they had entered through. Ivy did her best to quickly collect the remaining plants while Harley searched for an exit. A sky light, likely placed for the benefit of the plants, seemed to be their way out. With a little coaxing from Ivy, a decorative fern grew large enough for the girls to climb on. From there, Harley smashed the window and the two were gone before any guards could arrive.

Later, the girls would talk about the possibility of the plants being a trap set by Wayne and Batman (Ivy always was around when plants were involved in Gotham), but they didn’t care. The plants were in their position and the two made it out of the building okay. Well, Ivy made it out okay. On their descent from the roof, Harley, who had been making faces at a bird who “had been looking at me funny, jeez”, tripped. Luckily, her fall was broken by a tree. Unluckily, her right arm was also broken by said tree. Ivy put the arm in a sling made from a scarf and promised to find Harley some painkillers once they were at the safe house. 

The only reason the two were now at this unassuming diner was due to Harley’s constant complaining of needing something to eat. Ivy, feeling guilty for somewhat causing her girlfriend to break her arm, relented and found them a place to eat. Before getting out of the car, Ivy was sure to remind Harley that they couldn’t stay long because they needed to lay low. She wasn’t sure if Harley even heard her, the blonde was already racing inside.

Now, seated in a quaint booth with a pile of syrupy pancakes between them, Harley studied her girlfriend. The redhead was eating a strawberry while watching the television, likely worried that they would pop up on it with a big “WANTED” sign over their heads. With lines of worry creasing her forehead and her nose scrunched up, Harley thought Ivy looked beautiful. Shovelling a forkful of pancakes into her mouth, Harley smiled. They rescued the plants, Ivy was safe, and Harley had food. All in all, it seemed like a good day.

Until he spoke up. The man at the counter, who had previously been engrossed in his phone, now was staring at Ivy. Harley immediately didn’t like him; he looked greasier than the fries on the plate in front of him. She liked him less when he spoke.

“Ey Red, carpet match the drapes?”

There were a few problems Harley had with that. 1.) Harley called Pam “Red”, he didn’t get to do that. 2.) Its 2018, who catcalls a woman like that? 3.) No one spoke to Pam like that. Ivy ignored the man and gave Harley a stern look before whispering:

“Daffodil. Do not. We need to lay low. Just remember what he looks like and we’ll come back for him.”

“Pammy, ya know I can’t do that.”

“You just got hurt. Let’s leave now and we will take revenge once your arm has healed.”

“So what if I broke my arm? I’m still doing it.”

Concern flooded Ivy’s face as Harley stood up. She watched as the blonde undid her makeshift sling with her left hand and approached the man. 

“Apologize.”

“What, ya hurt I didn’t say anythin’ to ya?”

“One last chance, buster. Apologize to her and I’ll go.”

“Fuck off, I ain’t apologizing for -”

If asked, Ivy would have guessed the last word of that sentence would have been a heavily accented ‘nothing’. Fortunately, the man wasn’t able to finish talking. Harley swung her fist at his jaw and the man went down. Running back over to Ivy, Harley shook her hand out.

“Red, that really hurt.”

“Harley you didn’t need to do that.” Ivy responded as she once again attached the sling to Harley.

“Course I did. Now let's get to that safehouse. Could really use some painkillers.”

“Thank you Daffodil.”

As the two left hand in hand, a reporter came on the television to announce a break in at Wayne Industries by the infamous Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy


End file.
